


The Missing Soulmate: Epilogue

by DemigodNamedAthena



Series: The Missing Soulmate [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Epilogue, Hurt/Comfort, I cried while writing this, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, M/M, Multi, Soulmate AU, this work owns my entire soul you dont even know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodNamedAthena/pseuds/DemigodNamedAthena
Summary: Ok. I know I said I would write an epilogue and I planned on posting this months ago but I had a hard time writing this and we ended up waiting six months. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, comments and kudos still add decades to my life span and thank you all for supporting me when you read The Missing Soulmate, I couldn't have asked for a better first audience.MyTumblr-Athena.





	The Missing Soulmate: Epilogue

As Logan fell into their routine, his presence becoming an integral part of their flow, his boyfriends discovered his quirks and ticks. Little pieces of him that added to the whole picture.

 

For instance, for all his immense vocabulary, Logan could barely string three words together without his morning coffee.

 

He had curly hair, though he usually brushed it out and combed it down.

 

He kept quiet for the most part, but if slightly prompted it was easy to get him talking. The others loved to hear Logan talk, and would often drop casual references to his favorite topics into their conversations just to hear his voice.

 

(He talked more and more without their leads as time progressed. The people in the house didn’t try to silence his voice. Instead, they amplified it.)

 

Logan never wore a watch, but had an excellent sense of time.

 

They learned that Logan was an excellent cook. (He couldn’t bake to save his life, but with Patton in the house there was hardly a shortage of baked goods.)  The house was often filled with an inviting aroma of scents originating from the kitchen.

 

And while Patton quite enjoyed cooking and taking care of his soulmates, he had to admit that it warmed him to come home and smell food, and not be worried that the kitchen curtains were on fire. (Roman and Virgil were exiled from the kitchen until further notice.)

 

So when Patton opened the door to his apartment and heard Logan humming quietly, punctuated by the occasional sizzle, he couldn’t keep the smile from sliding onto his face. “I’m home!” The humming stopped immediately, but a moment later Logan’s face appeared as he stuck his head out of the kitchen. Patton stayed where he was and smiled at Logan. Logan gave him a small smile in return, and Patton hung his bag on the hook and toed off his shoes.

 

“It smells amazing Lo,” He commented as he padded into the kitchen. “Thank you Patton. It’s a teriyaki chicken stir fry. I hope it tastes good, we were missing some of the ingredients so I substituted quite a bit.” Patton came up behind him and hooked his chin over his shoulder. “I’m sure it’ll be taste great honey.” Logan made a noncommittal sound and put the lid on the pot before turning his head towards Patton. He connected their lips gently and Patton smiled as he kissed back. Logan pulled away slowly, a soft smile on his lips. Patton wrapped his arms around Logan’s waist he and leaned back into him. 

 

Patton couldn’t help but smile. Logan had gotten a lot better with physical attention. He still wouldn’t ask for what he wanted, but that was ok. They were getting there.

 

  * ••



 

Roman was home alone, and enjoying the time to dance around the apartment. He was so absorbed in the music that he didn’t notice Logan standing in the doorway, watching him with a smile.

 

He slid past him in his socks. “Logan!” Roman spun in a circle to kill his momentum and stopped in front of him with a breathless smile. “Hello my darling.” 

 

Roman’s smile only grew at the blush that climbed up his boyfriend’s cheeks. Logan was easily flustered at the open affection that the others gave him, and it was almost a competition between the other three to see who could get their usually stoic soulmate to blush harder.

 

Roman was feeling particularly proud of himself; that is, until there was a warm pair of lips on his as Logan pulled him into a firm kiss. He made a muffled sound of surprise before melting into it, pushing his fingers into Logan’s hair and kissing back. He felt the smile against his lips as Logan kissed him, and an involuntary whine slipped past his lips when he pulled back, causing Logan to smirk.

 

“Greetings, my dear,” He murmured, before picking up his bag and heading to the kitchen, leaving a shocked Roman behind with a buzzing feeling on his lips.

 

  * ••



 

Little pieces of Logan’s trauma found its way into their hands as well.

 

Virgil still shivered when he remembered coming into Patton’s apartment, Logan nowhere to be found despite the evidence of his shoes and keys at the door. He made his way through the apartment searching for Logan or any sign of a break in. “Logan? You here?” He heard a quiet whimper from the bathroom, and he opened the door with his heart pounding in his ears, fearing the worst.

 

But it was just Logan, sitting on the side of the tub with his arms wrapped around himself protectively and his face white as a sheet. Virgil’s heart squeezed painfully as he kneeled in front of his soulmate. “Lo?”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m-I’m having an illogical reaction-“ Logan’s breath shuddered out, interrupting him. Virgil leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Logan’s. “Oh no, no sweetie. Nothing about this is illogical. Logan, what’s happened?”

 

Virgil ran his hand through Logan’s hair gently as he waited for an answer. 

 

“It’s stupid,” Logan mumbled.

 

“It’s not stupid if it’s bothering you this much.” Virgil said firmly, trying to ignore how Logan’s arms remained wrapped around himself instead of reciprocating the hug. 

 

“I dropped a glass.” His voice was so quiet Virgil could barely hear him.

 

“Ok. Logan, that’s ok. It’s just a glass, it’s not important. Are you ok? That’s all that I care about right now.” Logan remained quiet, Virgil pulled back so he could kneel and see his face.

 

It was clear that he wasn’t ok, since he was he wouldn’t be shaking in the bathroom with fear in his eyes. Virgil glanced down and saw that Logan’s feet had a little puddle of blood underneath them. “Shit, Lo,” He picked up one foot and saw little shards of glass in it. “Okay, come here,” Virgil reached for Logan and lifted him up (He was still so light, Virgil made a mental note to talk to Patton about that.) and placed him on the counter.

 

He grabbed the first aid kit from under the sink and started pulling out items to clean Logan’s feet. “Logan? I’m going to pull the glass out, it’s probably going to hurt. I’m sorry but it’s gotta come out.” Logan just nodded, and Virgil started the work of pulling shards out of his feet. It wasn’t as bad as he thought it was, one or two bigger shards causing the bleeding that had frightened him and several smaller ones that were difficult to get out, but didn’t present much of an issue.

 

Logan stayed quiet through the whole thing, besides for a small hiss when Virgil applied the hydrogen peroxide. Virgil finished in about twenty minutes, taping the end of the length of gauze so it would stay and then rocking back on his heels so he could look up at Logan. Logan stared back for a moment, before reaching for Virgil to pull him up to him. Virgil went willingly, pleased that Logan seemed to be coming back to himself enough that he accepted a hug. 

 

Logan sighed at the warmth of Virgil’s arms around him, tentatively looping his around his waist. The ice cold fear that had flowed through his veins when he dropped the glass was steadily dissipating in the presence of his soulmate. For a moment, he was back in his dark apartment, his dad a dark shadow looming behind him, and instinct had him scrambling to clean it up, common sense abandoned in his haste and the glass ending up in his feet. But he cleaned up the glass regardless, careful that it was all gone before hiding himself in the bathroom, his stupid brain not accepting that his soulmates wouldn’t be mad. It screamed that they would be, unable to separate the past from the present.

 

And then Virgil opened the door, all warmth and concern, and it wasn’t until he was bandaging his feet that Logan was able to absorb the warmth, past shattering as present formed itself into his reality. He reached for his soulmate without thinking, pulling him into a hug.

 

Virgil’s presence was nice, the arms around him comforting. But he really wanted to be held completely. He wanted cuddles, damn it, but he didn’t know how to ask. “Virgil?” 

 

Virgil pulled away far enough to look at his boyfriend. His eyes were downcast and he could feel him fidgeting with his shirt. “Yeah Lo?” Logan opened his mouth, then shut it, making a frustrated noise. “I want...could we-I mean, would you mind…”

 

_ Come on Logan, spit it out. _

 

Virgil just kept his eyes on Logan, letting him work out whatever he wanted to say.

 

Logan let out a huff before leaning heavier into Virgil's arms.

 

_ Please get the message, please get the message, please get the message- _

 

“Lo? Do you want to go cuddle for a bit?” Virgil's voice was soft and steady, giving him an out if he didn't want to, but giving him an in if he couldn't ask.

 

Logan pressed his forehead into Virgil's shoulder, breathing in the scent of his soulmate.

 

“Yes, please.”

 

  * ••



 

Roman was the first to notice that Logan continued to wear his long sleeved shirts even once the weather transitioned into warm temperatures. He slept in long sleeves, and even wore them when he went for occasional jogs with Roman.

 

All four of them were having a movie night when Roman decided to bring it up. “Hey Lo?” 

 

“Yes Roman?” Roman hesitated for a moment before reaching for Logan’s hand and pulling it into his lap. 

 

“Why do you wear long sleeves all the time?” A pinch appeared between Logan’s eyebrows, and he frowned down at his arms.

 

“I...hadn’t noticed I was doing it.” 

 

Roman glanced at his other two boyfriends before speaking slowly. “Logan, it wouldn’t be- this wouldn’t be because of your arms, would it?” Logan shook his head and huffed out a breath that sounded almost painful. “I suppose I simply continued to do it out of habit.” Roman’s lips thinned out into a frown, his heart constricting at the reminder of Logan’s past. Hiding his marks from his father out of fear for his safety. 

 

Patton made a pained sound and wrapped his arms around Logan from the side. Virgil wrapped a gentle hand around Logan’s forearm, applying enough pressure that Logan could feel the contact.

 

“You don’t have to keep them covered Logan,” Roman murmured as he leaned into him. “I know it’s a habit, but you’re safe here with us.” Logan didn’t respond, but he was relaxed in their pile of limbs and warmth, and that was good enough for Roman.

 

  * ••



 

Patton drummed his fingers against his thigh and re-read the text before firmly placing his phone in his pocket. Virgil’s moms, angels that they were, had invited the four of them over for dinner. 

 

Virgil’s moms still hadn’t met Logan. 

 

Patton was anxious. 

 

Alana and Hannah had been understanding and patient, not pushing too hard and giving them their space to settle Logan in, but it had been too long. They needed to meet him, and Patton couldn’t keep finding excuses to postpone the dinner.

 

It wasn’t that he thought Alana and Hannah would do anything to hurt any of them, or jeopardize their relationship, but Patton was still in Protective Dad mode. He knew meeting Alana and Hannah was a big, important step, and didn’t want to overwhelm Logan. 

 

He stood up and wandered out of the bedroom and to the kitchen. He started absentmindedly pulling out ingredients, assembling them into small groups as his thoughts tumbled over themselves. He was momentarily interrupted by the apartment door opening and closing, and the sound of Roman’s voice drifting through the apartment. The sound of footsteps was doubled, and Patton knew Roman was talking to fill the silence.

 

Sure enough, when he poked his head out of the kitchen, he saw Logan standing next to Roman, silent with slightly puffy eyes, but smiling slightly at Roman as he chattered animatedly about one thing or another.

 

Roman caught his eye and smiled at him, letting Patton know that he had this handled. Roman gently ushered Logan into their shared room, and Patton let them go. Logan didn’t look like he needed to be crowded right now.

 

Patton didn’t know how much time elapsed -- his cookies were in the oven, but beyond that time was rather nebulous-- when he heard the door open, signaling the arrival of the last of his soulmates. 

 

Virgil shuffled into the kitchen and gave Patton a kiss on the cheek. His eyes swept across the evidence of baking before settling back on Patton.

 

“Looks like someone was stress baking. Wanna tell me what's up?”

 

Patton got the recognition for being the emotionally intelligent one, but Virgil was more cognizant than people were aware of (or gave him credit for.)a

 

Patton sighed and ran a hand through his hair. (Belatedly remembering the flour coating his hands.) 

 

“What do you think? Should I go for the gray look?” Patton asked, humor laced in his tone. Virgil smiled and dusted the streaks of flour out.

 

“The Gray Gay Look?” Virgil chuckled, smoothing Patton's bangs down. Patton grinned at him, the lightness of the moment settling him.

 

“I'm nervous about having dinner with Hannah and Alana.”  _ There, just like a bandaid. _

 

Virgil didn't seem surprised, just nodded and put his hands in his hoodie.

 

“I thought you might be.” He said. 

 

Patton sighed and nodded. “I just- I want to wrap him in blankets and keep him safe from everything.” A lopsided smile as he shifted on his feet. “But I know that he'll be fine. Your moms are amazing, and we owe them this.”

 

Virgil gave Patton a hug, and Patton tucked his head under his chin.

 

“We've got him now, Pat. It's going to be fine.”

 

Patton believed him.

 

••

  
  


Virgil glanced up from the pile of books he was surrounded by when he heard three consecutive knocks on his door.

 

“Come in!” He called, setting down the book he was squinting at to see his boyfriend open the door and smile in at him.

 

“Virgil?” Logan's voice was soft and low, but clear in the silence of the room. Virgil wondered how late it was.

 

“Hey L. Are you ok? Did something wake you up?” Confusion melted to concern, but Logan just shook his head.

 

“No, nothing like that. It’s just...well.” Logan paused and adjusted his glasses slightly. Then he glanced back at Virgil and asked with a shy lilt to his voice, “Tonight would be a beautiful night to stargaze, and I wondered if you’d like to come outside with me.”

 

Virgil was too busy imploding from how adorable his soulmate was to choke out an answer, and he saw the moment Logan’s posture shifted from shy to anxious.

 

“Or I could just let you work, I’m sorry for bothering y-”

 

“No!” Virgil spluttered out, cutting Logan off mid sentence. “I’d love that, Logan.”

 

Logan peered at him with uncertainty for a moment, before giving Virgil a small, soft smile. 

 

“Excellent.” 

 

The little house that the four of them shared was rather far from the city, seeing as rent was cheaper the farther they got from the heart of the city. Virgil hadn’t appreciated what the distance meant until Logan was leading them outside and towards the grassy hills behind the house. It was quiet out here, just the gentle rustle of leaves and the sound of crickets chirping.

 

Logan took his hand and they climbed up the incline to the top of the hill, where Logan flopped down on his back, pulling Virgil down with him. Virgil gasped as he gazed upward and saw how bright the stars were. Each star twinkled down at him serenely, and Virgil wondered how he had never before taken the time to admire them.

 

Logan’s soft voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

“Do you see up there? Just to the left of the pine tree’s top?” He murmured.

 

Virgil followed his directions to the patch of sky outlined by the thin silhouettes of pine leaves. 

 

“Yes,” He whispered back, fearful that speaking any louder would break the atmosphere surrounding them.

 

“Just at the top there, that bright star?” Logan’s pale hand appeared in Virgil’s vision, directing his line of sight. “Follow that star over, then up, and over,” He continued to narrate the shape, connecting stars together with his hands. When he finished, he turned his head to the side to look at Virgil. “That’s the constellation Sagitta. It’s one of my favorites.”

 

The name triggered something in Virgil’s memory, and he was reminded of sitting in library stacks, hands shaking as blue ink told the story of a constellation and stars, grounding him in the present and telling Virgil what love felt like. 

 

He turned his head to look at Logan, and found that they were nose to nose.

 

Logan’s eyes were captivating, piercing gray; and in the recent months, bright with joy and life. Currently, a pretty blush was painting its way across Logan’s cheek bones as Virgil watched. Virgil’s eyes flicked down to Logan’s lips, and he leaned forward to kiss him.

 

Logan’s lips were warm, and so was his hand that he was still holding. Virgil tilted his head, accidentally bumping Logan’s glasses, and the two of them broke apart giggling. Virgil wasn’t sure how long they stayed there, looking at the stars as Logan told him the stories and facts behind them. 

 

They were interrupted by the sound of footsteps coming up the hill, and Virgil turned to see his other two soulmates trudging towards them. Patton was wrapped in a blanket and was rubbing at his eyes, while Roman’s hair was sticking up in adorable sleep ruffled tufts.

 

“Lo? Vee? What’re y’all doin’ out here?” Patton’s voice was thick with sleep, and Roman was no better; leaning into Patton and trying to burrow into him, ignoring the solid 6 inch height difference between them.

 

Logan reached out with his free hand and gestured for the two to join them.

 

“I couldn’t sleep, and it’s a perfect night to look at the stars.” Patton beamed down at the two of them before flopping down next to Logan, bringing Roman down with him (and eliciting his trademarked Offended Princey Sounds).

 

They ended up with Roman next to Virgil, and Logan in between Patton and Virgil, with Patton’s blanket draped over them. It was warm, and sweet, and Virgil felt at peace, surrounded by these men that he loved. Logan’s fingers were still intertwined with his, a warm constant.

 

The silence that had settled over them was broken by Logan speaking.

 

“I don’t know if I ever thanked you three for what you gave me.”

 

Virgil turned his head and opened his mouth, getting ready to argue with Logan - tell him that they didn’t need to be thanked, that he had already thanked them many time, that he deserved all the good things in the world - but Logan beat him to it.

“I don’t mean forgetting me away from my house, although I still feel that I will never be able to thank you enough for that.” Logan’s eyes are hidden behind the lens of his glasses, moonlight reflecting off them. 

 

“You three taught me how to love and be loved. You helped me help myself, and that is invaluable. I love you, Roman. I love you, Patton. I love you, Virgil. Thank you for waiting for me.”

 

Something wet was on Virgil’s face, and it took him a moment to recognize them as tears. He could see them reflected on Patton’s face across from him, and he felt Roman reach over him to gently wipe a tear off Logan’s face.

 

“Starlight, if you think there’s anything we wouldn’t do for you, you’re wrong. I would’ve waited a hundred years. I’m happy that you were still there for us to wait for.” Virgil’s voice was rough with emotion, and he wondered if there was a limit to the love spilling out of his heart. (Maybe there wasn’t. Maybe that was okay.)

 

Roman wrapped an arm around him and gently caressed Logan’s face, and Virgil was sure that Patton’s hand was holding Logan’s under the blanket.

 

They all seem to exhale as a group, limbs and bodies settling against each other, legs intertwining.

 

Soon, they will go inside. Soon, they will stumble over Roman’s shoes as they navigate to the bedroom. They will walk while trying to all stay under the blanket and Patton won’t let go of Logan’s hand, and they’ll fall into bed as an uncoordinated mess. Soon, they’ll all kiss each other goodnight, and fall asleep warm, happy, and loved.

 

But right now, they lay on the grass with the crickets and cool night air surrounding them.

 

Virgil squeezes Logan’s hand.

 

“Tell us more about the stars.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I know I said I would write an epilogue and I planned on posting this months ago but I had a hard time writing this and we ended up waiting six months. That being said, I hope you enjoyed this, and if you did, comments and kudos still add decades to my life span and thank you all for supporting me when you read The Missing Soulmate, I couldn't have asked for a better first audience.  
> My [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/demigodnamedathena)  
> -Athena.


End file.
